


Like Night and Dusk

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post Game, some kuzuhina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: "It's been two days, and he still isn't up." Fuyuhiko folded his arms over his chest. "What's the story here?""Um… we still don't know exactly…" Makoto replied nervously."Well that ain't good enough," Fuyuhiko said. "You know, Izuru Kamukura could spell a lot of trouble for the Future Foundation… wouldn't surprise me if…""Fuyuhiko!" Sonia cut him off. "They are trying all they can!""How can you be sure?" Fuyuhiko argued."We must show them the trust they have extended to us."Hajime Hinata is the last of the "survivors" not up and about, and no one can tell why. Unbeknownst to them, he's locked in his own mind, by his other self.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Like Night and Dusk

So far, it seemed as though the remnants were waking up with all their memories intact, both their blood splattered past and the Neo World program. The resulting emotional turmoil was expected, but the strength they were showing in facing it was not.

Makoto couldn't be more proud and relieved, watching as they helped each other recover from the waking process. They even showed an unshakable resolve to watch over their friends until they woke, they were sure they would.

The only problem was that one of the people that should already be awake, wasn't.

"Hey, Naegi."

Makoto looked up from the computer. Fuyuhiko cut an imposing figure even at his height, and despite considering him a reformed individual and possible friend Makoto didn't relish the idea of being on the receiving end of his stare much longer.

"Yes?"

"It's been two days, and he still isn't up." Fuyuhiko folded his arms over his chest. "What's the story here?"

"Um… we still don't know exactly…" Makoto replied nervously. 

"Well that ain't good enough," Fuyuhiko said. "You know, Izuru Kamukura could spell a lot of trouble for the Future Foundation… wouldn't surprise me if…"

"Fuyuhiko!" Sonia cut him off. "They are trying all they can!"

"How can you be sure?" Fuyuhiko argued.

"We must show them the trust they have extended to us."

Fuyuhiko scowled, but nodded, walking off towards Hajime's pod. Sonia turned to face Makoto with an apologetic smile.

"We are protective of our own," she explained.

"I understand better than you know," Makoto said. "I wish there wasn't so much despair in the world but it does bring people together. I'd do just about anything for my friends."

"Hajime is very important to us," Sonia sighed, drawing her arms around herself. "He led us from despair, as you witnessed, and he is a good friend."

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon." Makoto assured her.

"He better." Fuyuhiko huffed. 

  
  


Hajime was still sleeping, but his mind was awake.

He found himself in a dark empty space, and so he'd started walking. What felt like days passed until he found anything besides emptiness.

There was a door, and past it a Spartan room furnished only with a bed. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed was a person Hajime had hoped to never see again.

"Izuru Kamukura…" he murmured, feeling a shiver go up his spine as Izuru raised his head to peer at him through curtains of dark hair.

"Why are we here?" Hajime asked. "The program was shut down, I should be awake. I shouldn't be seeing you."

"You simply don't want to see me." Izuru said. 

"Whatever," Hajime huffed. "Why am I here?"

Izuru looked over to the door, and as if commanded by his gaze it vanished. Hajime gasped and turned to beat on the wall with his fists. "H-hey! Let me out!"

"Only one of us can get out." Izuru stood, and slowly circled Hajime before finally coming to a stop in front of him. "Why should it be you?"

"Because it's my body!  _ My life! _ " 

"You gave up both of those things," Izuru accused. "To become me."

"I signed onto an experiment, for talent, I didn't know it was going to erase me!" Hajime took a step back. 

"If you wake up now it will erase me." Izuru took a step forward for each one Hajime took back, until Hajime's back was pressed against the wall. 

"S-so?" Hajime stammered. "Why do you even want to come back? I remember what it was like being you… you were miserable! Bored out of your mind! You didn't feel anything, you barely even felt despair!"

"I feel." Izuru turned his head sharply away.

"You don't."

"I. Feel." 

Hajime felt dizzy suddenly, as other figures appeared in the room.

"I feel anger," Izuru said, looking to the scientists that sneered down at them from an impossible height, one of which was holding a lock. "I feel pity," they looked at the crouching form of Nagito, wracked by sobs and laughter as he clutched the bleeding stump of what was left of his arm to his chest. "I feel grief."

Hajime's blood ran cold as Chiaki crawled towards him, reaching out and dying.

"That's  _ my _ grief," he hissed. "Stop it!"

Izuru tilted his head to the side, face calm, and the phantoms vanished.

"I also regret her loss," he said, and his voice suddenly sounded as though it were cracking from misuse. 

"Yeah, because she was  _ my  _ friend!" Hajime shouted. "You got her killed! Got her friends brainwashed! You're to blame for everything!"

"You made me."

"I didn't make you!" Hajime insisted. "I just wanted to be someone I could be proud of!"

"Are you not proud of me?" Izuru asked, eyes narrowing in a rare show of anger. "I'm not a stranger, I'm not an invader in your head, I am you stripped clean and built up to  _ be something _ ." 

"You're not me!" Hajime sounded as scared as he felt, scared of turning back into what he knew deep down was another side of him. "You're…"

"The bad guy?" Izuru arched an eyebrow. "Frankenstein's monster?"

"You did bad things,  _ we _ did bad things." Hajime clenched his fist. "I'm… I'm responsible for you, and you scare me. I don't think you'd let me be responsible for you."

"You don't know me," Izuru said.

"You just told me that you  _ are _ me, so which is it?" Hajime argued. "You're me, you're not me, you're better than me, you're worse, you can't just keep saying things to make me do what you want. You want to talk? You want to negotiate? Then tell me the truth!"

Izuru took a step back, faltering for the first time. No one else would have noticed, but no one knew Izuru like Hajime did.

"You're scared," he said.

Izuru didn't respond, just folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his feet.

"You don't want to be erased, because you're scared of being erased."

Izuru's eyes flicked back to Hajime, red and cold and betraying fear.

Hajime sighed and leaned back against the wall. "We can't both stay here forever… and whoever doesn't go will die…"

Izuru seemed to shrink, shoulders dipping. Hajime looked at him and realized he'd really only lived for a couple years. Loved by talent as he was, he still didn't have much experience with life, like Hajime did.

Realization spread across Hajime's face as an idea came to him. It would mean risking himself, and showing trust to a very powerful remnant of despair.

It would give them both a second chance.

"Come with me," Hajime said, extending a hand.

Izuru looked at him skeptically.

"Look, neither of us is ever going to have the life we thought we would," Hajime said. "We have two options: one of us erases the other, or we both leave together. Maybe it's not as simple as you being me or not being me, maybe we're just always going to be a big gray mix of people, but you're a part of me and I'm a part of you and we both own this body. So let's share it."

Izuru seemed to consider the option, and the corner of his mouth twitched into what could almost be a smile.

"How… unexpected…" he said. 

"Not boring?" Hajime chuckled.

"No." Izuru walked to the wall and glared the door back into existence. "I don't think this will be boring at all."

  
  


"Yo! Guys!" Kazuichi shouted, jumping to his feet as the pod in front of him started to open. 

"Aw shit, he's finally waking up!" Akane cheered, and the others were quick to follow her beeline to the pod.

The figure that stumbled out of the pod made his way to the computer, his long hair shifting as he lifted his head to look at his reflection. Mismatched eyes stared back at him as Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura smiled in unison.


End file.
